


Danish Red

by AAVasconcelo



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: When Maggie received that morning call she never expected her week would be turned upside down. Gladly she had OA by her side to face the challenge of handling that case and all it's dirty work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another FBI fic. I hope you all enjoy. As always feel free to comment, give suggestions and if any ideas pop in your heads please sent them to me. Perhaps I can turn them into a fic, idk :). 
> 
> This one, particularly, was inspired by a previous one writer by Aesthetically_Ocean. It's the 6th chapter on her collection of works called FBI < D R A B B L E S >. Please go check her work. She's an amazing writer and very sweet. This fic is dedicated to you.
> 
> Also kudos are appreciated but your reading so much more. Thanks for stoping by and giving my fic a shot!
> 
> PS: I can't handle how cute OA is, specially with Maggie. The way he protects her it's just perfect. #MarryMeOmarZidan hahahha.

Maggie was laid down in her bed, sleeping tight as the day before had drained all her energy and strength. Chasing five men, murders, to be more precise, in a dark alley had killed her, even with OA’s help. Arresting them was even harder, after one of them escaped and her partner had to chase after him, shots were fired, and only 3 hours later the case was closed.

All she wanted was to have five more minutes of sleep, with good and light dreams, something she hadn’t had in a long time, not since Jason’s death. It took her a good while to finally adjust to a bed without his figure and warmth by her side, without his morning pancakes or the way he would always wake her up with a smile while she would growl some words and cover her head with her pillow.

Maggie had finally got into a place where she could sleep without nightmares and for a whole night instead of bits of poorly rest which, usually, resulted in lousy development as a cop.

That morning though her sweet rest was interrupted, precisely 6:34 in the morning, with a phone call from Jubal. Maggie took almost two minutes to find her cellphone and missed the first three calls before answering in a state of semi-waked persona and only comprehending pieces of what her colleague was telling her.

During his speech, she caught the words “OA," “billions worth,” “target,” “twins” and “Denmark.” She couldn’t put it all together in a sentence that could make sense in her head but, by the tone in Mr. Valentine’s voice and the mention of her partner's name, Maggie knew her presence was requested right away. For a brief moment, she considered asking for a personal day off, something she has never done in all her FBI career but it wasn’t in her blood doing so.

Instead, she took a quick shower, grabbed the first pair of pants she found and without her beloved cup of coffee left the house wondering why she had chosen that job anyways. The tiredness was taking the best out of her.

Almost an hour later she crossed the glass doors of the office to find a very concerned Dana, pacing with a furred eyebrow, Jubal facing nowhere with panicked eyes and his beloved pencil in his mouth, Kristen nowhere to be found and staff people, in general, a bit out of their normal rhythm. Maggie’s heart increased it’s a race as she didn’t picture OA in that scene either and feared for the worst.

“What’s going on here?”

“Oh... Hello Agent Maggie.”

Dana stopped walking to great the brunet. Her usual pair of glasses were hanging in her hands, indicating her mind was full of wild thoughts.

“Well, I was informed that Jubal filled you in with information about our latest case. I assure you that we wouldn’t put you in this position if it weren’t necessary, but I’m afraid you and OA can do the job better than any other government professionals available in the area. If you please, care to follow me to the conference room.”

Dana gave Maggie a small smile and turned to the direction she just informed. The agent followed her not without quickly look at Jubal for missing pieces of information she hadn’t gathered in her, previously, received a call. He only gave her an empathic look and mouthed “good luck”. Maggie was starting to get more and more nervous. What the heck was going on?

Well, her question was kind of answered when she heard a baby cry coming from the conference room. Opening the door ahead, Dana walked in and stepped aside to make room for Maggie. Inside were Kristen and OA in very different states of mind.

The woman was holding a baby girl, probably under her first year of life, asleep and quiet. The pink blanket involving her couldn’t hide the small tufts of red hair. Kristen smiled at the bundle of joy in her arms, although she wasn’t sure it would last the first cry.

OA was in a position, well, a bit rougher. By the age of the baby boy in his hands and the matching red hair, Maggie figured they were twins. The blue blanket belonged to the boy was now dropped on the floor and panic was painted in her partner’s face as he was trying to calm the baby over his brief meltdown.

Dana looked at her in time to catch Maggie’s mouth drop. For the first time in that morning, Jubal’s call made sense. Sure she loves babies and had planned on having one someday (although it was more a dream of Jason than a fitting choice for her career); still, she didn’t think that babysitting her little nephew counted as baggage to deal with twins.

“Well... hum... as you can see these twins are now under FBI custody. We are still investigating the source of the auction whose winner will be fortunate with the inheritance of this twin and, obviously, with their death.”

Maggie was in shock at first but managed to speak.

“What about the parents?”

“Danish magnates. They were killed on their trip to America to invest in a sustainable technology company. They were interested in bringing the technology to their county. NYPD found their bodies near the company, and the babies were found in their hotel room about 2 hours ago.”

“And the Denmark police force?”

“Happy to help in the investigation. We have all the team taking care of the case, but these babies have an inheritance of almost 2.3 billion dollars upon their heads each and are still a target. I only trust you two to do the job.”

Maggie looked at her boss, absorbing her words. By that time OA had managed to calm the baby, who was now peacefully sleeping in his arms and Kristen was being called to do her job.

With gentle arms, the woman handled the little girl to Maggie. The baby stirred a bit in her arms before settle, with her head rested in the agent’s chest. It was instantaneous, Maggie fell in love with the girl.

“Her name is Asta Krogh, and the boy is Eamon Krogh. Please guard these kids as if they were your own. I gave OA all the instructions and an equipped car is waiting for you.”

Dana left the room, clacking her heals on the way out. Maggie looked at her partner in despair and amusement at the same time. What they were supposed to do?

“I didn’t even have my morning coffee yet.”

“Well I came in here, and the first thing they did was handing a baby to me.”

“What do we have to do?”

“Dana sent agents to inspect my apartment and to install security cameras. We’re gonna stay there until the case is over, Dana thought it would be better for the babies instead of a safe house or a bunker. I guess they arranged baby supplies, I don’t know, I haven’t checked yet. Dana said that everything we need is in the trunk and that they also installed cribs for the twins.”

Maggie left a small laugh scape, more of a concern than another thing.

“I’ve never imagined having kids like this.”

“I thought my biggest challenge today would be staying awake through the monthly security rules slide presentation.”

OA smiled, and it calmed her a bit. He had this ability to lighten the mood and soothe her agitated soul. They stood side by side with Asta and Eamon in their arms, and their chubby little faces were so adorable they almost forgot how dangerous their position was, how these babies had a death target over their heads.

“Well, I guess we better be going. The faster we go home, the safer for the babies.”

“Sure.”

The pair took the elevator at the corner and headed to the garage. There was a car that was waiting for them right away with two baby car seats were placed in the back. Maggie looked at the complicated belts attached to the thing and started to guess how she would put the baby in there. For her big surprise, OA had already set Eamon in his sit and tied the belts around his small body.

“Want some help?”

“Sure... How?”

“How I knew that?”

Maggie nodded in astonishment as she handed little Asta to him.

“My baby sister was only one when my father passed. I had to help my mom with all the baby stuff.”

The woman stared at him, still admired. Sure he was overprotective with Amira, and his two other little sisters and Maggie had seen him interact with kids and toddlers before but never imagined how good he was.

“Would you mind to sit in the back? “

“No problem.”

Maggie placed her slim body between the two seats, observing for the twins, making sure they were comfortable and secure for the ride.

It was funny how a day could flip over in minutes. She had woken up desiring nothing more than a good cup of Arabic coffee, hot, strong and fresh. Now she was watching over two babies that weren’t hers and with a growing feeling in her heart that was, until now, unknown to her. Little did she know it was the early feelings of motherhood taking over her.

OA drove away slower than the usual, careful to not wake the babies. It’s like someone had switched a button inside him. Maggie watched him change from special agent to daddy of the year.

She had never pictured him as a father; after all, they had never touched the subject. It never came up in their repertory of conversation, to be honest, so, she never thought about it. But seeing him now, something in her started to discover a whole new side of that man she was having by her side for now almost one year and a half.

OA parked in front of his building, making sure to double check for any followers, suspects and to make sure they were alone and safe. He checked his phone for more instructions and received the information that an agent passing as one of his neighbors would come to the door to meet them and help without arousing suspicious.

Opening the back door, he helped Maggie get out of the car before starting to unbuckle the babies.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Well, congratulations mommy! You just got twins.”

He grinned at her and Maggie resisted the impulse of replying, the agent was already coming to their way.

“Hey guys, good to see you! Congratulation on the twins. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Thanks, Arthur!”

“Yeah, it’s been a few months. How was your trip?”

“As great as a business trip can be.”

They exchanged smiles, all going according to the plan. Their cover was safe.

“Here, let me help you with the groceries.”

“Thank you, Arthur, it’s very nice of you.”

He nodded, and while OA picked Eamon and Asta, one in each arm, Maggie helped with the bags in the trunk.

Once they were inside, in the safety of OA’s building, Maggie finally felt like she could breathe again. A small ride in the elevator and they were home.

The agent helping them left the bags at the front door, gave the pair more instructions and went the two at their will. Maggie made the honors to open the front door.

Omar’s apartment was big for someone who lives alone. It was, also, extremely clean. Big windows facing the street were adorned by a cream curtain, and a leather couch was set in front of a TV Maggie imagined it was never on or, when it was, it probably watched OA sleeping and not the opposite. The kitchen was separated by a small balcony with black stools. A corridor between these two rooms probably leads to OA’s bedroom. Although it was short of places, the apartment was spacious and very illuminated.

“So that’s where you hide!”

“Yeah, most of my free time. This couch can be very comfortable when your bedroom is too far for you to walk after a busy day.”

Maggie smiled at him, and empathic one, knowing exactly what he was meaning.

“The bedroom is on that door at the end, and there’s a bathroom in there if you need. I’ll put the babies on the crib, and you can put the bags in the kitchen. I’ll come to help you in a minute.”

“Okay.”

A few minutes later OA retuned with a baby monitor in his hand. The twins were still asleep, but he bet that wouldn’t last much.

“So, we have access to security footage through our phones and a baby monitor; I think they are safe for now.”

“Sure. I already put the food inside the refrigerator and washed the bottles. By the way, you have a lot of fancy food.”

“I like to try new things, and cooking is therapeutic.”

“Omar Adon Zidan, a cooker, who would guess?.”

He shrugged his shoulders and pretended that the compliment didn’t make his cheeks warm up a bit.

“So, I’m guessing these babies won’t sleep much longer than half an hour. We should start preparing something to feed them.”

“Well, they sent us milk powder, soft fruits, vegetables, and baby food. I guess it will do the job.”

“Yeah. Let’s put the vegetables to cook and blend them to make a cream soup. When they wake, we can warm up some milk.”

Maggie nodded and started to wash the vegetables while OA was setting the pans in the stove. They worked in a comfortable silence, moving graciously in the small space. They were so much in sync that not even once bumped into each other.

Unfortunately, the prediction of OA was wrong, and five minutes later Asta started to cry. Maggie went to check on her.

OA’s room was now adorned by two white cribs set beside his double bed. Asta had her chubby hands moving fast and big tears streaming down. Maggie wished she could interpret better witch type of cry was that. Was she hungry? Dirty? Was something else? And to help, Asta’s crying woke her brother and now the two were in a choir of screams and Maggie didn’t know who she should pick up first.

“Hey, calm down, calm down. I’m here. Just a sec please.”

Maggie had picked Asta to check her diaper and was relieved to see she was clean. She probably was just hungry. Balancing the baby in one of her arms Maggie carried Eamon then. Immediately the smell came, and she knew a dirty job was handed to her, literally.

“OA! Can you come here plea…”

Before she could finish, he was already there. She had never seen someone get so fast in a place like him.

“What happened? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?”

He was so worried that Maggie couldn’t keep her laugh inside. OA was so severe and preoccupied sometimes that was almost funny.

“Don’t worry; we’re all fine. I just need some help to change Eamon. I’m afraid Asta is hungry, and if I put her back in the crib, she’ll start crying again.”

“Okay. Feed Asta, and I’ll handle this big boy. The bottles are in the sink.”

“Thanks.”

Maggie handled Eamon to OA and didn’t leave before seeing the baby all smiles in her partner’s arms. Giggling while he was putting him on his back Eamon was receiving a lecture about how he should behave like a gentleman and go easy on the poo because there were ladies in the house who shouldn’t see his messy work.

She smiled with herself, another time reflecting on how good OA was with kids. He really would be a great father.

Minutes later OA came to the kitchen with the baby clean and calm, with his chubby hands playing with his beard. He found Maggie with Asta in her arms, mesmerized by the little girl and her independence. Her small hands couldn’t embrace the bottle correctly, but still, she would push Maggie’s hand away in an attempt to do the job of holding her bottle by herself.

“That’s a bossy girl!”

“Yeah!”

“Looks like she knows exactly what she wants.”

“I guess so. What about Eamon?”

“Well, we had a little talk, and he promised me to go easy on the poo, but I’m afraid he is hungry after all his duties.”

That was the silly OA Maggie knew.

“I warmed up a bottle for him too. It’s right over there.”

“Thanks.”

Unlike his sister, Eamon was a lazy boy and was glad to be fed and held while Asta was already struggling to be put down by Maggie.

“Hey, calm down girl, I’ll put you on the ground right away.”

“Maggie, you should make sure she burped.”

“Right. Let’s see.”

She put the girl on her shoulder giving light taps on her back and was glad to hear a burp coming out in all his glory. Proud of her work and feeling like a good mother, even though she wasn’t one, Maggie smiled at OA, almost bragging about her abilities when something wet started to drip all over her back.

“What’s happening?”

“Well, seems like someone burped too hard.”

“She threw up on me?”

“I’m afraid so.”

At that point OA was just laughing at the face Maggie was making. Pure disgust.

“What I’m gonna do? That was my only shirt!”

“Don’t worry. We’re gonna figure out. Let me just finish here.”

She nodded and put Asta down. The little girl gave her a toothless smile, just like she hadn’t done anything and started to crawl around. Maggie followed her to make sure she wouldn’t bump in anything and aware that one blink and the baby could vanish, she had experienced that with her nephew before. A very traumatic day.

Soon Eamon cried to be put down too, and now the twins were in the safety of the playpen, in an animated babbling chat and playing with some stuffed animals brought by the office. OA double watched them before leaving the room followed by Maggie, holding the baby monitor as if was a precious Jewel.

“Here, all I can offer you is one of my T-shirts. I can put yours in the washer and ask for the office drop some of your stuff here since we’re gonna be stuck in here for awhile.”

“That will work, thanks.”

“No problem.”

He handed her a light blue T-shirt and closed the door behind him so she could change. The fabric was very soft at the touch, and you could smell his perfume impregnated just by holding it. For an occupied man, he had very clean and fresh-smelling clothes. The shirt was obviously enormous on her, covering part of her arms and hanging just a little bit above her knees.

She opened the door and head to the TV room to find OA sat on the ground, interacting with the twins that were now out of the playpen. The chubby babies were crawling around, climbing in OA’s legs and using him as a support for their attempt to be on their feet. It was adorable to watch them try and unsuccessfully achieve their goal. At least they were persistent and wouldn’t mind fall hard on the ground. They would get up and try all over again.

“Looks like we have fighters here.”

“They don’t give up. It’s amazing really.”

He looked back and spotted Maggie in his clothes, a smile crossed his face. She was so small inside his shirt. He had never noticed how different they were in size until then. Sure he knew their height difference was very apparent and that she was, it did, very petite but seemed like her, wearing his shirt, just evidenced that. And he would never admit out loud but, boy, she looked cute in his shirt, charming.

“Well, you are wearing this shirt better than I ever could.”

He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s more a dress than a shirt now, but is so soft that I might steal it.”

“You can keep it as long as you use it in the office.”

“Yeah…I didn’t like that much.”

He laughed, more to cover the shame he was feeling for making such a bad joke. He was better than that, and he knew it. Somehow that whole scene was taking his focus; he just couldn’t pinpoint why. Maggie must have noticed his discomfort because she cleaned her throat and changed the subject.

“So, the babies are trying to walk?”

“Apparently. Asta has a way more equilibrium than her brother, but Eamon has more courage than her. He attempts to do some steps; she just stood up and sat back.”

“They are so little, how they already want to walk? I wouldn’t mind being carried around once in a while.”

“I guess they are anxious, just like someone I know.”

“Hey!”

“Well… and I know you wouldn’t like to be carried. You’re too independent for that.”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“Not that I see any problem in that.”

She smiled.

“You would be one of the firsts.”

Again, something OA couldn’t name crossed his heart fast, and suddenly he couldn’t stare at her.

“So, did you see the blue eyes these two have? Between the crying and the sleeping I wasn’t able to see.”

“Woah, it’s really blue, like, crayon blue.”

“Yeah. It draws attention.”

Maggie nodded and wondered if one day they would have a life where the only attention they would draw was caused by the color of their eyes.

“Do you want?”

“What?” - OA dragged her out of her thoughts - “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you want me to put your shirt in the washer now.”

“Oh.. sorry. Sure!”

“You watch them?”

“Yeah! I can handle them. Thanks.”

“Okay.”

OA left to go at the basement of the building where the laundry was done. Before he left, he made sure to check the visitors in his apartment. Maggie was now sat at his spot surrounded by the babies. Eamon was holding her hand, trying to put her fingers inside his mouth and Asta was poking her in the eye, and all she could do was giggle in amusement while holding their little bodies in her arms. He couldn’t help but think, what a great mother she would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here it is the second chap. Hope you all enjoy and please, as always, feel free to comment, give suggestions and let me know what you're thinking about this fic. 
> 
> Have all a lovely day! 
> 
> xoxoxo Ana :)
> 
> PS: Can't wait for tomorrow's episode!! I'm so excited!!!

The day passed like a blink of an eye and, before they noticed, was almost 11 P.M. The team had made contact earlier that day and had updated them about the progress of the case. The assassin (or assassins, they didn’t know yet) was still unknown to the FBI and little was useful from the crime scene which made it harder for them to jump at any conclusions. That meant more time with the twins and a sleepover in OA’s apartment. Things were going the special agents guessed that this case would take much longer than what they predicted.

“Dana called and asked if you want her to go to your apartment and pack things for you. She said she can deliver them in the morning.”

“Sure. I’ll text her with what I need.”

“Looks like you’re stuck here for a while.”

“Hey, hey! We’re together on this my friend. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Not planning to.” - He raised his hands to prod his innocence and smiled at her - “Well… we gave the twins a shower, fed them and they are sleeping for now. I think we can relax for a minute or two.”

“I don’t know about you but I’m starving. I could eat anything. Why don’t you show us your cooking skills?”  
“And what the lady desires?”

“Anything you can cook in 15 minutes.”

“That will be a salad and homemade pasta.”

“Perfect.”

“Then sit tight and wait for the best meal of your life.”

“Humble.”

“Always.”

OA fast made dinner for them. He was a very skilled cooker. A lot of wells then Maggie would like to admit, and very precise too. In exact 15 minutes, he was serving them a plate of pasta in marinara sauce and a colorful bowl of Greek salad. They passed the beer and stuck with a glass of orange juice; they were on a mission.

After cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes, there was nothing much to do. The baby monitor was showing babies very peaceful, and they hoped that would last as long as it could. The pair moved to the couch, sitting there in a comfortable silence. Sometimes Maggie’s eyes would get lost, far away from this planet and OA knew of where her mind could be.

That whole case was affecting Maggie, but only OA knew what specific string that was pulling. It was easy when you’re pretending when that didn’t affect your life but he also knew how kids where a trick subject to her. Whenever his partner went silent, he knew Jason was crossing her mind, the life they would have had, the dreams they were planning. Something in his heart broke each time he saw sadness cross her eyes. It wasn’t fair. She shouldn’t be passing through that. The thought of who made her suffer like was boiling inside him but, only suppressed by his desire to be in her shoes so she wouldn’t be the one suffering. But he couldn’t do that and, to be honest, didn’t believe he was strong enough like her to pass through a situation like the one she passed for. For many things he admired her, but her strength was one thing that mesmerizes him in ways he can’t explain and that pushes and makes him wish to be a better and stronger person every day. She’s his inspiration.

“You’re thinking about him aren’t you?”

She nodded and OA took that as a signal to go on.

“That day at the hospital, what you said, I wish I had done more, but I was afraid it would be an invasion of your space and …I"

Maggie put a hand on his arm, making him look at her instead of the wall like he was when he first talked.

“Hey… You’re great OA. I needed support and you’re there, you helped me and stuck with me the whole time.”

He gave her a small smile, enough to assure her he had understood and accepted what she said.

“And answering your question, yes I was thinking about Jason. But not about what we could have had… This time is… um… different.”

“How’s that?”

“Well, after his death all I could think about was the opportunities we missed. How angry I was, how stuck in time I’ve been. It was consuming me OA. I’m glad Dana realized that in time before I got stuck in a hole I wouldn’t be able to climb out.”

“What do you mean?”

“She gave me an address to a woman, a therapist. For the first time since it all happened, I feel normal. I mean, what happened to Jason… It will never be okay. But I lost myself in his death and just now I’m feeling like myself again.”

“Oh, Maggie” - He kept the urge of holding her hand, although every fiber of his body was telling him to do so.   “I’m so glad for you.”

“I… I took all this time to empty his closet, and I found a letter he wrote for me in one of his old jackets. He would do that sometimes… He thought it was more romantic than 10.000 roses. He didn’t want to be like everyone else.”

She glanced at OA to find his eyes glued on her, absorbing every word coming out of her mouth. His eyes were so deep, full, it was petrifying. It almost made her lost the track of her words.

“Well, this letter was different. It was like he knew something would happen to him. It was a kind of goodbye letter. He listed all the things we’ve done together, our good and our bad moments, the plans we had and, at the end, he wrote that all he wished for me was happiness, for me to find someone, to open my heart again, that he didn’t want me to end up alone because of him and because of the life we’d imagined. That I should go find someone to imagine a new life with.”

OA came a little closer to her, making sure to not exceed her personal space but close enough so she could feel comforted. Small tears formed in her eyes, at the verge of falling but never dropping. The water made her brown eyes look bigger and darker. Deeper, dragging OA to them.

“That was so like him you know. At first, I felt angry… How could he imagine me with someone else? But then I realized his love was selfless enough to wish for me to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.”

“Maggie, he loved you. With all his heart.”

“I know, and I know I’ll never find someone like him and… A part of him will always live in me but I’m finally seeing it’s okay for me to imagine this new life, to pursue it.”

She looked at him in the eye, the emotions in there were so raw that made OA feel naked. It was pure, touchable, and he didn’t know what to do besides grab her hand in his and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so here's another chap. I'm so sad we didn't have a new ep this week but I'm super excited to see what's gonna happen next with our favorite special agents/cutest couple.
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment, give me suggestions, and thanks for reading and for the support. I hope you all enjoy the course I'm giving to this story and hopefully a happy ending as well. (Which I guaranteer it will be since I'm a romantic at heart therefore it's incapable to me imagine anything other than a happy ending.)
> 
> Lots of love and kisses. xoxoxox Ana.
> 
> \-----------------

The days passed, and OA and Maggie were getting used with their life with the twins. The case was taking away longer than the hole team imagined and what was supposed to last two days was now achieving it’s 7th.

By that time the babies were bored to stay at the same place. Guess that being children of business people made them well-traveled babies, accustomed to the world and not with an apartment. Still, Dana hadn’t allowed them to leave the place, having all things needed to be delivered by an undercover agent. The progress of the mission was slow due to the lack of testimonies and evidence. The Denmark police were having a hard time tracking all the patrimony of the family; therefore the babies had to be maintained in custody until all was sorted out and they were out of risk. The testament of their parents left no relative responsible for the twins and Maggie started to worry about their future but wouldn’t talk about it. That one week with them made impossible to her the idea of not having them in her life and, regardless the fact that she wasn’t their mother and that all that life they were living was a lie and her heart was still struggling with her past, one part of her desired that they were hers.

OA was just thrilled by all the daddy job he was doing, almost forgetting that those babies were gonna be gone soon. But whenever that remembrance crossed his mind, he would shake it off and act like it wasn’t real.

And, as bored as the babies were, were Maggie and OA, out of ideas on how to entertain them. The TV wasn’t doing the job because they were too little to understand what was happening and didn’t understand English either (no matter how much OA wanted to believe his small talks with Eamon were understood). The nights were getting longer too, as the babies were waking more during the night leading the agents to exhaustion and allowing them only four hours of good sleep.

Maggie would sleep in OA’s bed to keep an eye on the twins while OA would sleep in the TV room, staying prepared for any invasion or any attacks. An hour schedule was made so when one rests the other awakes, 24/7 surveillance. Also, they were partners, but their intimacy wasn’t enough to make them feel comfortable in sleeping in the same bed.

The twins finally realized their parents weren’t coming back and for that their crying would be more frequent and intense.

It was that 7th night that drove Maggie crazy. Asta woke up 2 A.M. crying non-stop. No matter what she did, how she shook her, even singing she tried, nothing worked. It wasn’t her diaper, nor hungry. Then Eamon woke up too and then OA was up trying to help her calm down the babies. It took almost one hour and a half to make them sleep again, and Maggie couldn’t help the frustration overcoming her. If she couldn’t calm down another’s person babies how would she be able to do that with her own?   
  
She sat at the edge of the bed, disappointed at herself.

OA came from the kitchen with two bottles prepared in case the babies woke up again. He silently entered the room and watched Maggie’s figure sat there, small and worried. He set the bottles on the nightstand and sat beside her, waiting for her time to speak.

She faced him and realized how that mission had taken the best of them. OA had bags under his eyes, and his always well-fixed beard and hair were a mess because of Eamon’s hands pulling them. Maggie wasn’t that much better either. Her usual high ponytail was now a half bun half tangled hair, she shared the bags under her eyes, and she couldn’t remember the last time she slept a night entirely.

“I guess we look like garbage right now.”

“I stopped caring when Asta threw soup on my pants and Eamon painted my face with a marker.”

“What good parents we are. I mean… I know that we’re not their parents but…”

“Honestly, by now I don’t even know what we are to them anymore. Not agents because we’re too involved, not parents because they aren’t ours. We’re just living.”

“Yeah…I … When got this complicated?”

“I guess when Jubal called me 5 in the morning asking for help and when I got there he handed me a blue blanket.”

Maggie smiled, but it didn’t last long. Partially because she was wiped out partially because she was frustrated with herself.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know…I guess I’m just …disappointed.”

“With who?”

“Myself.”

“Maggie…”

“I mean…if I can’t take care of these babies much less one of mine…I guess motherhood it’s not in my blood after all.”

“Hey…” - OA came closer, assuring her he was there - “Look what you’ve done for these kids. You played with them, fed them, showered, told them storied, watched over them…You’re great Maggie.”

“Well…” - She smiled at him, sincerely this time - “I guess you’re right. And you’re not bad yourself Mr. Daddy of the year. You’re great with kids.”

OA felt his cheeks flush a bit but took the compliment anyway. It was always nice to know what she thinks about him; it meant a lot for him.

“Thanks. I’ve always loved kids, they are this blank sheet you can mold and at the same time molds you. I remember when my last sister, Laiha, was born. My mom wasn’t planning on getting pregnant and didn't imagine she could, being almost 44, with a 22 years old son and another two teenagers at home. But happened and before we could prepare enough Laiha was already dominating the house. When my father passed, and I needed to be more present, I realized how special babies can be. At first, you don’t see, and then, one day they do that one thing so amazing, so peculiar that makes you fall in love with them.”

Maggie looked at him, and he was so open, so sincere that it was like she could see through him. They have talked before, about many things. About their past, about their lives before FBI, the things they like, the things they hate, but never like that week. Never like those nights after the twins were asleep, never like in those moments, in the middle of the night, when the babies would cry non stop, and they had no clue on what to do.

That mission was affecting their partnership in ways Maggie couldn’t control, neither OA and that was so frightening for them that it was easy to think about that changes as part of their cover than anything else. The lines between them, once so clear, and now so foggy wouldn’t be discussed nor admitted. For all that matters they were lying, all that was a big lie. Anything felt there, a result of an undercover mission and nothing more.

They fell in an awkward silence. There was so much OA, and Maggie wanted to tell to each other, but so little courage or clarity of thoughts. Sitting side by side in that big bed, with no clue in what to say or what to do they watched the two babies in front of them sleep tight and peaceful like they didn’t make a circus of cries and screams.

Maggie started to feel the weight of bad slept nights and suddenly her eyes where so heavy it was hard to keep them open. She turned to face OA struggling with his own sleep, but he was better at that battle then she was. It was her turn to be awake, and she knew her attention was compromised, but it was unfair to ask OA to stay awake in her place. He was already sleeping on that horrible couch and the stress they have been put under those past days were affecting him as much as were affecting her.

She didn’t have to say anything though, but OA knew precisely what was going on in her mind.

“Hey, you can have some sleep now. I can watch the babies.”

“No OA, it’s my turn now, and you’re as tired as I am.”

Maggie finished that phrase with by a big yawn and ruined any attempt to prove a point.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got them.”

“But…”

“Maggie, just go sleep.”

She stared at him, watching his heavy eyes and a small smile. She wouldn’t convince him and was too tired to continue so she just nodded her head and laid down under the covers on the other side of the bed, leaving enough room so OA could stay sat at the edge of the bed.

Making herself comfortable, Maggie felt the sleep encountering her. For a brief moment, she thought about OA having to sleep on the couch again. His back was probably killing him and, still, he hadn’t complained once. She pondered their situation so far. For almost a week they were pretending to be this family, had reached topics of conversation beyond a partnership and honestly she was so tired that her judgment had got more compromised that she wished. And what was the matter anyway, weren’t they faking it?

“OA…”

“Yeah.”

“If you want you can sleep here. I know the couch is killing you.”

“Maggie I…”

“Please, it’s no big deal okay. You deserve a nice night of sleep.”

She smiled at him, trying to ensure her words. She could see the doubt hovering over his head, but after a few seconds of good reflection, he decided she was right. Besides, she knew he would never allow her to sleep on the couch, no matter how much she insisted so, proposing that would be just a waste of energy and breath.

“Okay. If you really don’t mind…”

“No.”

“Thanks, Mags.”

“Sure.”

She closed her eyes, allowing her body to rest and relax.

“Maggie?”

“Hum?”

“If count as anything… I really think you’ll be a great mom.”

Maggie opened her eyes to face him, but he was with his back facing her. Gently she touched his arm, making him turn a bit. He found a very smiley woman that, despite the tiredness, was glowing in joy at the sound of his words.

“Thank you!”

He nodded and put his hand over hers, for just a second, but felt much longer than that. Maggie then put her arm under the covers again and slept with the sound of his words echoing in her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I've decided to add one more chap to this story for two reasons. First one, I though the fic would end up with a really long last chap. Second, I couldn't finish the story yet but felt we needed some OA and Maggie in our lives since we hadn't a new ep the past week. 
> 
> As always I hope you all like, feel free to comment, to give me suggestion and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Oh, and I know I'm not supposed to talk about other series but I HAVE TO, 'cause this other show is REALLY AMAZING. Honestly it's hard for a TV show to conquer me that fast but I fell in love with the promo of the show before it's even release. It's called Whiskey Cavalier, a spy story with a very intense main couple, laugh, action and romance all in one show and, guys, if you can make yourselves a favor and watch this show, it's defiantly got in my top 3, just beside FBI. 
> 
> Anyways, if you've already watched please let me know if you loved as much as I did.
> 
> And l CAN"T WAIT for this week ep of FBI, for what I've seen and heard it's gonna be sick! Pretty intense!
> 
> Have a lovely day you all! xoxoxox

On the next morning, Maggie woke up in a way she didn’t imagine. OA was supposed to wake her around 5 A.M. to shift places with him. He left her sleep instead. It was past 6 when her eyes opened with dim sun rays crossing the curtains of OA’s bedroom.

A bit sleepy she hadn’t realized the position she was in until she felt a weight over her waist. Somehow during the night, they had moved to end up like that. She was enveloped by OA’s arms, with her head rested on his chest. One of his arms was supported in her waist while the other was under her head. She was so small compared to him that his body was shielding her completely.

Carefully she lifted her head a bit to check on the twins. OA had moved one of the cribs to be glued at his side of the bed and had put the two babies there, probably to make it more comfortable for him to watch over them.

She rested her head again and felt him stir a bit but not wake up. Her heart started to pound harder; what was she going to do? If he woke up to see how they were would make hard for Maggie to look him in the eye again. She couldn’t move so he would wake up frightened and she didn’t want to see what would happen. Being a soldier makes you alert all the time and with unexpected reactions to things.

Like a miracle, Eamon started to cry, and that woke up OA right away. He didn’t even realize his arms around Maggie. He just sat up straight in the bed, eyes still a bit closed, touching the crib to see what was going on. Maggie breathed in relief at the awkwardness she had just avoided and crawled to sit beside him.

OA picked Eamon in his arms and instantly the baby stopped crying. His small hands found OA’s face and rested in his cheek as he giggled and started to make baby noises, almost like he was trying to talk. If there was anything more adorable than that, it was unknown to Maggie.

“Morning daddy.”

OA smiled at her, not before staring a bit to make sure she was okay. After a while being around OA, you get used to it. He always stares at you a bit, whenever he meets with you, to make sure you’re okay.

“Morning. How much did we sleep?”

“I guess three, four hours. How’s Eamon?”

“Terrific, right little guy?”

As if he was participating in the conversation Eamon smiled and pointed at Maggie, opening his arms for her to grab him.

“Do you wanna come with me?”

He laughed and bounced in OA’s arms, affirming her statement. OA handed her the baby who wrapped his arms in her neck and rested his head in her shoulder, letting escape a light sigh. Her heart melted, and she wished that moment could last forever. OA observed the pair, seeing tears glister in Maggie’s eyes. She really would be a great mom.

By that time Asta started to cry too, and OA picked her up, checking to see if she was clean. She supported both her legs in OA’s ones, trying to equilibrate her body and stay up straight. It took a while, but the baby managed to do it, with the agent holding her hands to help. She opened a smile as bright as the sun and started to bounce up and down in excitement. Maggie and OA watched the scene in amusement, congratulating the little girl for her achievement.

“Well, looks like this girl will be walking soon.”

“Yeah. She’s fearless.”

“I’m gonna go to the kitchen warm up the bottles, can you watch them?”

“No problem. Just lay down Asta in the bed, and I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Sure.”

OA pulled the cover so it wouldn’t tangle in Asta’s body and let the baby have the time of her life crawling in the enormous bed. He made his way to the kitchen and was glad he had that little time to himself.

The truth Maggie didn’t know was that OA had waked up almost one hour before her and had seen what they had managed to do while sleeping. She was so peacefully resting on his chest that he didn’t want to move her, partially because he was afraid that, in doing so, it would wake her up, partly because having her in his arms was one of the best sensations he had felt in his life.

He didn’t know what was going on with him those days, but sharing a house with Maggie, talking to her endless hours, taking care of babies, cooking for her, having her beside him. All of that felt right, so right he almost forgot it wasn’t true. Soon it would all be over and back to his empty apartment, without toys, without stained clothes, and worst of all, without Maggie.

At this last thought, he shook his head trying to get it off. He will see her every day, fighting crime alongside her. There were lines between them that couldn’t be crossed. That shouldn’t be cut. And he convinced himself that all those messed and confused feelings where a result of poor sleep and tiredness.

He grabbed the bottles and put the milk to warm on the stove when he heard Maggie calling.

“OA come here! Fast!”

He left all behind and in seconds was back at the bedroom in a fragment of seconds the worst crossing his mind.

“Are you guys okay? What happened?”

“We’re fine! But…Look…Fast. Grab my phone!”

There, in front of him, Asta was giving her first steps. Her chubby legs were trying to move, step by step. She had one of her hands grabbing Maggie’s one for support and was determined to walk. OA opened a big smile and ran to catch her partner’s phone at the nightstand. Eamon was looking at his sister’s progress in the arms of Maggie, clapping his hands together as if he was cheering for her. OA opened the camera and started to record each movement of the baby.

“Come on Asta; you can do it, girl! Come to me!”

He opened his free arm, and she looked at it as a target, Losing the grip on Maggie’s hand she pushed herself to walk alone. She staggered a bit, almost fell but managed to end the ride, finishing it in OA’s arm. He picked her up and smiled at the giggling baby.

“You did it! I’m so proud of you Asta.”

She clapped her hands in amusement and OA embraced her. Maggie came to celebrate with them, and both kissed her fluffy cheeks at the same time. Asta giggled and grabbed their shirt to maintain them close. Eamon shoved his head in the middle of that group hug, and for a brief second, they were a family. A family, the twins, didn’t have anymore, a family OA wishes to have, the family Maggie once have dreamed.

“I can’t believe she just walked.”

“She’s a big girl now, aren’t you?”

Asta giggled again making Maggie and OA the proudest fake parents. Somehow, in the middle of that week, they had become a family, and harder would be to let these kids go.

Eamon started to stir in Maggie’s arms, wanting to be put down. Trying to copy his sister he firmed his little legs and decided to give a step. Sadly it didn’t work as he expected and he fell. Big tears started to form in his eyes, and a meltdown was about to happen. Maggie was faster and embraced him, caressing his red hair.

“Don’t worry honey; you’ll get there.”

The baby stared at her, and she cleaned his tear with her thumb. He grabbed her hand and put in his head as a sign for her to continue to caress his head. She smiled at him.

“Clever boy.”

OA put Asta back in the bed and signed to Maggie that he was coming back to the kitchen to pick the bottles he had left there. From the other room, he could hear his “family” laughs and play, life filling the entire apartment.

If you asked him a week ago what were his Saturday plans, he would never tell you it was hanging out with twins, but he couldn’t wait for what the day would bring them, even being exhausted.

He got distracted in his thoughts and almost didn’t notice his phone buzzing at the corner table. OA picked the call imaging it would be updated about the mission.

“Agent Zidam.”

“OA, it’s Dana.”

“Oh…hi Da…”

“Listen, we discovered something.”

 


End file.
